To You, Over There
by Lovely Ooishi
Summary: Series of short chapters. Confessions. Chapter Seventeen: Momoshiro.
1. Akutsu

Akutsu.

--

Oi.

You over there. Come here. Now.

Tch. How many times do I have to call you? You're always like this...

I have something to say to you. (Not like you'd listen or anything...)

What? Nothing!

...

You know, you're irritating. And persistent. You need to be protected all the time because you can't defend yourself. Geez.

Oi. Don't look so offended. Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes.

...

You know, you don't have to keep doing what I tell you to. I don't want to look like I'm manipulating you or anything, okay?

Tch. I got distracted.

... Don't go yet!

...

Though you don't have to do whatever I say... Just stay with me, okay!?

... You still don't get it?

Agh. (You do.)

And you want me to say it properly.

Tch.

...

Don't get your hopes up!

I...

I love you, okay?

...

Shut up! And stop laughing!

...

So, just stay with me... forever, okay?

...

... Good.


	2. Tezuka

Tezuka.

--

Ah. Could you come over here for a while?

...

Thank you for your help these past few weeks. The club's performance really improved.

More importantly, all events planned were a success. Thanks to you.

I didn't do anything much. Most of it was your work. You really tried your best, this time. As the club's captain I'd like to thank you for that.

Un. You're welcome.

...

... Wait. That's not all I wanted to say.

There's something I have been wanting to get off my chest, and I can only say this to you. Please hear me out.

...

Now... You...

What? Why are you laughing?

...

Am I acting weirdly? Really...

Anyway, back to the subject. Right. These days spent with you... and the club... have been enjoyable. You are a very kind person, not to mention capable and trustworthy...

Ah, please don't be embarassed. This is all true.

I just have to say one thing. I...

I really think I've fallen for you.

...?

... Did I surprise you...?

!!

So... I see. You... feel that way too?

...

At first, I thought I was just confused... I'd never experienced something like this before...

... 'Love', they call it.

Yesterday, that day spent with only you... It changed my mind.

It seems that I really do like you.

...

Aa. I... love you too.


	3. Ooishi

Ooishi.

--

I have something to say to you... In private. Sorry for the trouble caused.

...

Ah... Um... I, li - you...

...

Ahahaha! Uh, the weather's good today, isn't it? Ahahaha.

(Agh... No good! Those words won't come out!)

Aaa, right! Have you finished the reports yet?

!!

What am I saying?

(Calm down, Shuuichirou...)

I... really... I -

... Liked the takoyaki they were selling, didn't you?

Ack.

Um, the truth is... Can I ask you a question?

... Is there anyone you... like right now?

...

Ah. So there is one. Um... May I ask you what kind of person he is?

...

Wow. He sounds... perfect. (That's definitely not me, whichever way you look at it...)

Well, there's a person I like now, too! She... She's really nice, kind... and smart! Exactly how you described the guy you like.

...

Both of us have to work hard on our own paths to love, don't we?

...

Actually... The one I like... is you.

!!

Well, you don't have to answer me! I know you have someone you like already! Really, it's good, I'm okay!

I'll probably never be able to match up to your crush, which is why I'd better back out! Ahaha. You're really better with someone like him...

... So, I'd best be going now! Good luck, you can come to me anytime! Ahahaha!

(... I'm... crushed...)

...

!!

No... No way!

That person you were talking about... The one you were praising... He was... ME!?

But - I'm not like that! I'm really pathetic and... In any case, I don't deserve to be praised like that!

...

Aha. Ahahahahahaha! This... is actually pretty funny. We're kinda similar, huh?

...

I - I really love you, you know.

...

That's good. I'm relieved. 


	4. Kawamura

Kawamura.

--

Aa! There you are!

...

Un. I - I sort of have something to say to you.

Y-you probably won't care much, ahaha.

... But please hear me out, okay?

Ehehe.

...

Y-you've helped me a lot ever since I first met you. You're a really good girl...

Everytime I see you, I can't help but smile.

...

I - I...

(I can't say it...!!)

H-Huh? Thanks, Fuji...

!

!!

!!

BURNING!!

I LOVE YOU, BABY!!

!!

...

...

A-ah! W-what did I say?

Everyone's clapping...?

(Don't tell me...!!)

D-Did I...?

...

!!

I did?!

Aaa... It's perfectly okay if you don't want to accept my feelings...

I-I wouldn't either...

...

Ahaha.

...

What...?

R-Really?

I-I can't believe it...!!

...

But I'm happy, somehow...

Un.

I really, really love you.

...

Y-You do, too!

Haha. Ahaha!

(I'm relieved. So relieved...)

...

!

!!

!!

BURNING LOVE, BABY!! 


	5. Kaidoh

Kaidoh.

--

There you are.

Why did I call you here...?

...

I have something to say to you.

...

...

F-Fshuu...

!!

No, I'm not angry...!!

...

When people first see me they think I'm scary... But for you, it was different.

...

You saw who I was inside.

...

And that's why...

(I think I'm blushing... Fsshuuu...)

...

Fshuuu...!!

I really...

I really want you to...

To...

...

Stay by my side forever.

...

Don't ever leave me.

...

Do you get it...?

No...?

...

(I knew I'd have to say it...)

I really...

I...

I - I love you.

A lot.

F-Fshuu...

...

You like me, too?

Fshuuu...!!

...

I want you to...

Stay by my side forever.

...

I love you too.


	6. Kamio

Kamio.

--

Yo. You're early.

...

I guess you want to know the reason why I called you out so late, huh?

...

Well... It's because...

...

... D-Don't look at me like that... so curiously...

...

Oy...

Could you... kind of, get on the back of this bicycle...?

...

D-Don't ask any weird questions...!!

Just... please.

...

Thank you... Now...

RIZUMU NI NORU ZE!

...

...

... You don't need to be scared. I'm not riding _that_ fast...

...

(Ah... clinging tightly to me...)

So... I was about to say...

... Thank you for helping us get the club running properly. Tachibana-san... was really proud...

... Me? I did nothing...

... But...

You're really easy... to talk to...

(Okay, I'll stop the bicycle here...)

...

... The truth is... I... really, really like you...!!

!!

... That is... I... And you...

..

!!

Th-That's good to hear...!!

... !!

!!

N-No... way... You... Really want me to...?

... In front of everyone on the streets... !?

...

... Okay, okay... I... get it...

Hop on.

...

RIZUMU NI NORU ZE!

RIZUMU WO AGERU ZE!

I...

... LOVE YOU!

...

(... She... seems happy...)

...

Haa... Haa...

...

R-really, you...

...

I'm... happy too.


	7. Minami

Minami.

--

Ah. Can I see you for a moment...?

...

Sorry to interrupt your lunch. I... just needed to say this.

...

Um, thanks for letting us use half the girls team's courts while the floors of ours are being repaired...

Your play isn't too bad itself, Manager-san.

...

Iya, don't say that... You're pretty good, being the manager of the girls' team.

...

... Wait, what was I going to say - oh, right.

You...

... I...

About...

...

!!

Ah, sorry for making you wait... Just give me a while...

(Breathe in, breathe out, Kentarou...)

... I...

I like you! No... I love you.

...

It's been a few months since we met, and I...

... just couldn't...

...

!!

... Thank you... for accepting me...

Usually... most girls think I'm too boring, or too normal...

No wonder I'm part of the 'Jimis', ahaha...

...

But you... didn't think like that, did you...?

...

That's good to hear.

Un, thank you.

...

I love you too. A lot.

--

For FG, my first reviewer and fellow Minami fan.


	8. Fuji Y

Yuuta.

--

...

... WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!?

!!

Uwaa, sorry... I thought you were someone else...

...

Ah, don't go just yet.

Since there's nobody here... I want to say something to you.

... It's private, of course.

...

You - you know my brother, don't you...?

...

You know, ever since I transferred into St. Rudolph - before that, even - people have been calling me 'The Genius Fuji Syuusuke's Little Brother'...

... I transferred here because I wanted to be myself...

But still... !!

...

You... You were one of the only people... You only thought of me as 'Yuuta'.

I was... really happy.

...

Of course, now you've met my brother...

You're probably thinking, "He's so different from Yuuta" or something...

...

You... don't?

...

R-Really?! Well... That was... I mean...

Now that I know your answer...!!

...

I - I... like you..!!

...

You were so nice to me, and not because of my brother...

You... You taught me how to be myself again.

...

Thank you...

...

Un.

I love you, too.


	9. Atobe

Atobe.

--

You've finally arrived, huh?

You're looking much more presentable today than usual.

...

Enough with the mindless flattery.

...

I called you out because I had something to tell you.

And now that you're here, I'll say it.

...

Ever since you started helping out at the club, my workload's lessened by a lot.

Thank you for that.

You're not a bad girl, you know. A hard worker, at least. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet.

...

What's with that face...?

...

Tch. Sometimes you're really...

...

If you don't have one, I'll become yours.

...

...

Of course I'm not lying. Happy now?

...

... Do you really need me to say it out loud?

...

Fine.

...

Everybody, I have an announcement to make.

...

I, Atobe Keigo, love this girl here.

...

... Is that good enough for you?

...

Un.

That's the best answer.


	10. Mukahi

Mukahi.

--

... Hyoaa!

...

... Surprised you, didn't I?

Ehahaha! Knew you wouldn't expect me here!

...

... Hnn?

Eh!?

... Iyaa... It's nothing.

(There's no one around... Good, everything's going according to plan...)

...

Hah?

Oh, Yuushi said you'd be here.

... So here I am.

...

What, I can't just look for you?

...

Ah, you don't have to apologize.

...

I needed to talk to you anyway...

...

... This isn't a joke...!!

Don't look at me like that...

...

Aaaa...

...

...

Glad you helped straighten out the club.

With all _that_ going on...

... we needed some extra help...

Luckily you were there.

...

I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't...

... I can't imagine what would have happened to _me_, if you weren't here...

...

You know a few days ago, I was feeling down...

Because of...

... well, you know.

... You helped me back on my feet again.

Yuushi told you, right?

...

... That I...

... _like_ you.

...

... That idiot...

...

...!!

Aaa - that doesn't mean I don't feel that way, though...

...

I just wanted to say it myself, you know!

...

I... love you.

...

(... E-Embarassing...)

... Eh?

...

...!!

... I...

... I'm really happy...!!

...

Thank you... for accepting my feelings...!!

...

Yeah, Yuushi _is_ a great friend...

... I'd never have been able to do this myself...

... I love you!!

...

And together...

... let's...

... Jump higher!

--

A/N: Written for my pal Kishigi. DP hints. Not my best, though, sorry. ;;


	11. Sanada

Sanada.

--

...

... Ha... Excuse me.

I invited you here, but came late myself. I apologise for that...

But that is beside the point... for now.

...

...

Eh, no, it's nothing.

...

I...

I like you.

Iya, I love you.

(... Was that too sudden...?)

... Please, don't be surprised.

I... have always regarded you with high respect.

Responsibility, willing to do anything to help the club... These are only a few of your good qualities.

...

... Your heart is warm, too.

...

It seems... that you have accepted my feelings... I'm glad.

Together...

...

Together, let's build a Rikkai Dai Tennis Club... And lead it to victory.

...

We can do it, you and I.

--

A/N: Sanada's is short, but I assumed he would be more... direct, in a way. Thank you for your reviews. Be ready for Inui's confession soon. :)


	12. Mizuki

Mizuki.

--

Nfu. There you are.

...

... Well, a girl is allowed to be a bit late.

Aa, take a seat.

...

There's no need for you to look so uncomfortable. Nfu, this day is just for the both of us.

... How's the food?

...

Of course. It's all high-class stuff, nfu.

...

...

(Aa, she's finished, now might be the time...)

... please give me your hand.

...

Nfufu. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything.

...

... I love you.

Don't look so surprised, ne.

Ever since I saw you, I knew you were the one.

Nfu, you could even say I fell in love at first sight.

You were everything I ever really dreamed of.

All the help and support you gave me...

You're really a rose among weeds...

...

Ee? Other people are talking ans staring?

... nfu.

Let them.

Because...

...

These hands...

I'll never let them go.

...

Nfufu.

...

I love you too.

... More than anyone else.

--

A/N: Mizuki would probably have rehearsed everything. XD Inui's is on hold for a bit, since I got the idea for this one first. If anyone could suggest who I should do next (one where the 'heroine' cries?)... That would be GREAT-O. I'm also aware they're getting shorter... Bear with me, please.


	13. Inui

Inui.

--

...

...

(Hmm... should I add more vinegar to this...?)

( ...20cc of orange juice, 10cc of water...)

(20cc more of vinegar should do...)

...!!

Aa, you surprised me.

What brings you to the science laboratory at this time of the day?

...

Oh, so you left your notes here. I think they're over there...

...

...

(Wait... this is... good timing.)

Eh, don't go just yet.

...

What...?

Oh... no special reason, it's just...

... I need to say something to you...

...

...

Three weeks and six days ago, we were just like this.

I remember...

... You were so absorbed in your own work, you didn't notice me coming in...

That... was what first attracted me to you.

... After that we kept meeting here.

Sometimes by coincidence.

We became friends after a short period of time, and...

... somehow...

...

...

I found myself...

... liking you.

...

You... look surprised.

... well, you would have.

(There's a 50 percent chance she'll reject my confession now...)

...

... Eh...?

...

Thank you.

Thank you for accepting me...

...

...

... I... love you.

--

Omake.

...

So... for starters, why not be the test subject for my new Inui Juice...?

... you won't regret it...

--


	14. Kai

Yo.

You're here, after all...

...

... So you got my letter, I guess?

...

Ehehe...

... Well, it was kinda hard sneaking it into your desk and all...

And I'm sure you were kind of busy, with all the club stuff...

Kite gave you that form to fill up, didn't he...?

...

Aa, what was I gonna say again...?

...

Eh, ah!!

... Oh, that's right...

...

...

... Well, you see...

...

(... How do I say this again...?)

(... Aa, it's kinda embarassing...)

I...

... I...

... I've always liked you!

... From...

... From the moment I've met you... !!

...

... And, I...

Eh...

... Would you...

... Please be my girlfriend... !?

...

...

... You don't have to give me an answer now...

I mean, this is sudden and all...

... And...

...

...

...

... !!

... Really... ?

!!

I... I'm really happy... !!

... Thank you!

... I... I love you...

... And I won't let you down!

--

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! Personal stuff... And while reading this, please imagine Kai with a somewhat pleading, apologetic face... XD Well, I really can't say much about his (his only character seems to show in his songs and his video game endings)... But the next one will be the crying one (probably Oshitari's).


	15. Oshitari

Oshitari.

--

Oh, there you are...

!!

Wait, stop!!

...

Why did you run...?

...

...

You can tell me anything, you know.

...

!!

W-Why are you crying...?

(Akan, how'm I supposed to handle this...)

...

...

!!

Silly girl.

...

Don't cry.

It's not your fault.

The sprain's not that serious.

I'll still be able to play tennis after this.

...

...

I couldn't just let you fall, could I?

You were right up there...

If I didn't save you, who knows what could have happened...

Still, getting hurt was kind of worth it.

... You're crying for me.

...

Wipe away those tears...

...

Much better.

... Don't start crying again.

Because I won't let you.

...

After all, you're the only person I'll ever fall for.

--

A/N: Well... see if you can guess what happened.


	16. Dan

Dan.

--

S-senpai!

...

...

... Wait up, please...!!

...

... Haa...

I...

... was... looking...

... for you, desu...

... Senpai's really fast, aren't you...?

...

Ehahaha...

...

Nnnn...

...

A-ah...!!

... Sorry, I was spacing out, wasn't I desu?

...

Senpai... really is...

Strong...

...

... and nice...

...

!!

... I-iyaa, what I meant was...

I -

Uh -

That is -

...

...

Senpai!!

I...

... really, really like you!!

I've liked you from the start!!

...

And I...

Uh -

What I meant to say was -

...

... I'm just really no good at this, desu...

...

... Eh!?

... Senpai...

... Senpai feels the same way too...!?

!!

!!

!!

I...

I...

I'm really, really happy, desu!

...

...

...

... I...

I want to stay with senpai forever...!!

--

OMAKE

... By the way, senpai...

You'll have to wait until I'm taller than you before I call you by your first name!

--

A/N: RUSHED! I apologise... -bows-


	17. Momoshiro

Momoshiro.

--

...

YO, what's up?

... Well I saw you over there so I decided to come over, hehe!

...!!

... Oh yeah...

...

...

... Well, I had something else to tell you...

If you don't mind, of course...

Ahaha...

...

!!

Eh, okay then...

... Please...

... listen to what I have to say...

...

...

Hnn... how should I put this...?

...

Ehehe...

(I must look really uncool now... Hyuuu...)

...

Thanks for tutoring me for the past few days.

... I - I really appreciate it.

...

... We had fun, didn't we...?

Though we were studying.

We ate a lot, too...

... Ahaha...

...

You...

...

I really like you!

... and...

...

Will you be my girlfriend...?

...

(Oh man, please say yes...)

...

...

!!

... !!

R-really...?

(... I did it...!!)

...

... I won't let you down...!!

...

From now on, let's keep having fun!

--

OMAKE

On our next date...

... where should we go...?

...

Ah...!!

The family restaurant around the corner...

We can have an eating contest there, hehe!

--

A/N: Now for some shameless advertisment - please visit geocities dot com slash duoucircle. -bows- I'm the artist, for the record. XD


End file.
